Crimson Tide
by SpunkyHellKitty
Summary: This newly opened bar is an ideal heaven for vampires who wish to escape the nights where they can't find a meal or for those who enjoy catching up with old acquaintances. yeah not much of a description but oh well. femnaru, slight kakaNaru, KyuNaru, main
1. Azure Amongst Pink Sakura

**Crimson Tide**

I'm going to keep doing chapters for Masquerade its just that I started to get ideas for another story and so I thought I should write them out to get them out of my head so here it is... I had trouble with the title as well .Ok some of these chapters will have flashbacks, there might be a few chapters without them spread through out the story, they might be at the beginning, middle or end of the chapter... who knows. Anyway hope you Enjoy it.

Oh almost forgot these are the parings so deal with it; slight (maybe even a little one-sided) Naru/Kaka, Naru/Kyu the main pairing though is Naru/Sasu there will also be a little one-sided Ita/Naru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the lyrics in here but I do own this story.

**Chapter 1: Azure Amongst Pink Sakura**

* * *

_A bright azure coloured eye could be seen peeking through the small gap between the partially opened screen door, watching the movement inside the room, listening to the conversation between the adults about what their clans will do to improve the country and about the shinobi in Konohagakure. If one looked close enough to the screen door one could see the faint shadow of a teenage girl cast upon the door from the sun, the girl jumps lightly as the screen door is closed blocking her view into the room, instantly she knew who it was that closed it, after all it was only a few months ago that her parents hired the strange man to guard her. _

_Slowly her gaze travelled upward to view the man that was standing behind her, strands of her long golden hair falling down her back forming spirals on parts of her light and dark blue kimono and the wooden floor, the gold hair pin jingling slightly as she moves her head, she had no idea that he was standing there, she didn't even hear him walk up behind her. A frown forms on her face as she looks at the orange book in his hands, she knew what is was, she had seen many men around the Uzumaki compound reading the disgusting book including her father, as soon as she opens her mouth to say something to him he brings his book down and presses his index finger up to where his mouth would be behind his blue mask, asking her to keep quiet, though his single gaze never leaves the pages of the novel._

_After awhile of glaring at the strange man she eventually stands up, her long slender fingers grip onto the front of her kimono as she lifts it up slightly and walks away from the screen door she was sitting at, the back of her kimono dragging along the dark wooden floor boards as her bare feet barely make a single noise with each and every step that she takes, the shinobi slowly following close behind her. The man lifts his head up slightly, his single grey eye looking at the form of the young girl in front of him, he has only been watching her for three months now and each and every time she would always sneak off without him noticing and he could never figure out how she would do it no matter how much of a genius he is, she seemed to be more sneaky then an ANBU and they were trained, where as this young girl was brought up in a different lifestyle to that of a shinobi yet she was able to do things most civilians couldn't do._

_gradually they made their way towards the garden near her bedroom, the wind started to pick up slightly allowing the sakura petals to gently glide on the wind as though they were feathers. Slowly they made their way towards the red bridge that went from one side of the large pond to the other, the girl then stoped in the middle of the bridge and leaned over the railing as she watched the koi swimming around amongst the pink and white water lilies and reeds. After awhile she broke the silence between them "Kakashi?..." _

_Said man was leaning his back against the railing not bothering to face her as she says his name "Hmm?" he answers, somehow managing to read at the same time without loosing his place in the novel. _

_"Did mother say anything to you about my trip to the village later on today?" she asks him as she turns away from the water and looks over at him. _

_Kakashi looks up from his book and over at the young girl, it was hard to believe that she was only 17, every time he looked at her he always found it hard to look away, just as most men had a tendency to do around her, unlike most girls who wore make up Naruka had a natural beauty about her, her skin was smooth and flawless, no blemish at all apart from the three whisker like scars on her cheeks, for some strange reason her skin was tanned apparently it has always been that colour unlike her parents who were pale, her slim figure slightly hidden by the light and dark blue kimono and black obi, the long sleaves only showing her fingertips, her bright blue eyes looking up at his tall figure._

_Kakashi looks at he slightly sad as he see's the slight hope in her eyes, he then shakes his head slightly "Sorry but she said you couldn't go to the festival, I even told her that you would be safe in a shinobi village but she still refused" _

_She looks away from him, it was clear to him that she was disappointed with the answer "Oh..." she says softly as she walks away from him, towards the sakura tree's, the petals gently falling from the branches, some falling into her long blond hair while some fall onto her kimono, slowly she lifts up her hands with her palms facing up catching some of the floating pink petals. The mere sight of her standing amongst the pink tree's and floating petals making some of the guards stop in their tracks and stare at her, those that could see her face could easily tell by her eyes that she was sad, yet the sight still made her look beautiful._

_Kakashi slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, the vile orange book no longer in his hand his single visible eye showing that he was smiling "Don't worry I herd that this year it will be boring..." his voice then becomes a whisper as he leans closer to her ear "No sneaking out tonight either"_

_Naruka turns around and looks at him, a slight pout on her lips "How do you know?... was it that weird bushy brow freak that kept speaking about something or other that told you?"_

_He looks at he and laughs slightly "No I followed you... though I'm glad that he didn't spot me"_

_She gives him an odd look then laughs a little "He did ask about you though"_

_Kakashi pales slightly and gets a little worried "You didn't tell him anything?... did you?"_

_She looks at him and smirks slightly at his reaction "Your not afraid of another Konoha shinobi are you Kakashi?"_

_He clears his throat and try's to look a little more composed "N..no not at a...all" he says to her as he try's to wave it off._

_"I wouldn't blame you though, he made me want to bang my head against something" she says to him as she looks towards the darkening sky, then towards the mixture of oranges, reds and pinks stretched across the sky where the sun is setting._

_Naruka leans down slightly, her thin nimble fingers grabbing the front fabric of her kimono as she straightens herself back up "Well its getting late, I better go to bed before father gets up me" she says to him as she walks to her room. _

_Kakashi bows slightly as she leaves, straightening his back once she is far enough away from him, slowly he looks around the garden awhile ago he had sensed that there was someone hiding and watching the both of them but now any trace of them had vanished. It wasn't the first time this had happened after all this was the reason why he was hired to guard Naruka since only those who were around her would sense another's presence then sense nothing at all._

_Naruka sat on the small stool as the maid brushed any of the nots out of her knee length blond hair, the maid then picked up a long piece of blue fabric and tied it tightly around her hair, making sure that her bangs were framing her face, she kept going until only a small amount of blond hair was sticking out of the bottom (you know similar to how Yuna his her hair in FFX2), making that it couldn't come undone while she slept. Once her hair was done she stood up and kept her back facing the maid as she undone the black obi around the blonde's waist, Naruka then took all three layers of her kimono off and laid them down on the stool she was sitting on while the maid helped her put on her white yukata (not sure if they sleep in it or not) and tied it securely._

_Naruka moved over to her futon and laid down, pulling the silk sheets over herself. The maid picked up the kimono and obi up off of the stool and then picked up the candle before saying goodnight to the blond before she left the room, closing the screen door behind herself. Naruka looked around the dark room, she knew that Kakashi wouldn't be far just in case someone tried something at night, slowly she brings her hand up until her fingers are out from under the silk sheets, her fingers the curl slightly as she grips the soft sheets, sighing softly the room grows quiet as the light from the moon peers into her room through the window. The only sound to be heard are the chirping of crickets, the rustle of leaves and a soothing sound of running water coming from the garden, all these sounds slowly lull her to sleep as her eyelids grow heavy and slowly close until finally she is asleep._

* * *

A creaking sound could be heard in the quiet room as the door to the room opens, a stream of light enters the room through the open door, passing over the floor reaching all the way over part of the sleeping form on the futon. The figure standing in the doorway watches the sleeping occupant, his red slitted eyes watches the girl sleep peacefully, a serine expression on her face like it was all those years ago when he snuck into her bedroom for the first time. He then enters the room and walks over to the bed, his feet not once making a single noise as they touch the tatami mats, he then sits down beside the sleeping girl and brushes a golden bang back behind her ear, his fingertips brushing against her soft tanned skin tracing the whisker like marks on her cheek.

A soft groan could be heard from the sleeping blond as she wakes, her vision blurry at first but slowly focusing on the man beside her as her sight adjusts to the dark room "Hmm... can't I go back to sleep"

The man chuckles slightly as the candles are lit around the room one by one by some unseen force "I'm sorry Naruka but you have to help me tonight with the meeting"

She sits up slowly and pouts a little "Who are you meant to be meeting?" she asks him as she gets off of the futon and walks over to the dividing screen, her silo et appearing on the thin white rice paper, hiding her body from view but not her head.

"Its with Akatsuki, a few of them requested for you... It seems that some of them have missed you".

The blond turns around to face Kyuubi, she could now see his features, his long hair was a deep crimson shade that reached the small of his back, his slanted red slitted eyes standing out against his pale complexion. Just like her preferred to wear the more traditional clothing, his crimson kimono was trimmed with black with a small black obi securing it in place as it was open slightly to show his pale chest, his long finger nails painted black.

"Do I really have to... I don't like being around them, besides if anything bad happens don't blame me they are the ones that start it all the time" she says to him as she throws her sky blue yukata over the dividing screen.

Kyuubi a white fang slips over his bottom lip as he smirks slightly, he stands up and walks over to the closet and picks out a black and white kimono with spider web patterns on it "My dear I don't think Itachi started it, he isn't childish like some of the other members" he says to her as he walks over to her and hands her the kimono.

The blonde pouts once more and takes the kimono "He did start it... He kept looking at me funny and he wouldn't say anything" she says to him as she slips the kimono on and holds it around herself as she walks back around and stands in front of Kyuubi with her back facing him.

The red head raises a brow at this as he picks up the red obi and wraps it around the girls waist "Did he?... I never noticed him looking at you, maybe I might have to keep a close eye on him..." he pauses as he finishes tying the bow and ties part of her knee length blond hair up into a slight bun then places a small branch in her hair with sakura blossoms on it "Just try not to pull any more pranks on them"

Naruka turns around to face him once more "Fine then... but the moment any of them try or do something then they will regret it".

Kyuubi looks at her and sighs "Fine, fine just don't over do it, the last thing I need is Kisami running around my new bar recking everything"

The blond giggles a little at this "Not my fault he has a bad temper, besides I'm sure he can't get away with carrying around that large sword of his... I still think he is trying to over compensate for the lack of something"

Kyuubi looks at her with a frown "Honestly what happened to the Naruka I met all those years ago, you never used to be like this..." the red head then looks at her and pouts, though in some strange way it doesn't suit his handsome face "I miss the old sweet and innocent Naru-chan, the nice girl that even the cold undead seemed to adore".

The blond looks at him, her lips forming into a sweet smile "I'm still sweet and innocent, its just the people you introduce me to aren't" with that said she leans down slightly and picks up the back of her kimono so that it doesn't drag along the floor as she walks out of her bedroom.

Kyuubi frowns slightly at this, he knew she had a point but the fact that all of the undead that he knew besides a few were cold hearted and even when they were humans they were never innocent, especially his seven close friends and most of the humans he had turned. He never did bother finding out why there were the few vampires who were still the same as their old selves, but whenever he did think about it his mind would only come up with one possible solution and that was that they had come into contact with Naruka before they were turned.

After while he walks out of the room and into the hallway, he then walks over to the elevator and takes it down to the ground floor, upon stepping out of the elevator looks around the bar, making sure to keep a close eye on the humans running about as they cleaned the tables and bar top making sure that everything was in order before the bar opened for the first night.

Gradually he makes his way over to the front doors where Naruka was standing "Ok now when my guests arrive I want you to escort them up to the office, but not before they all get here, I was only informed that some of them were coming apparently some of them had gotten careless and they were killed" he says to her as he flicks a light switch on to turn the sign on outside.

Naruka nods her reply as she unlocks the door and turns the closed sign around so that it now says open "I sent one of the others up there not long ago so there should be some bottles of both red wine and fresh blood up there" she says to him absentmindedly as she watches the live band set up the instruments.

Kyuubi walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as he leans over to whisper in her ear "Soon, very soon I will let you grace the undead ears with your haunting voice" a smile then forms on his lips as he watches her face "But for now they will just have to settle with seeing your beauty"

Naruka turns her head slightly and looks at him with sad sky blue eyes "But I want to sing now, you promised all those years ago when you had forbidden me to sing"

The red head looks at her and frowns "Don't look at me like that... you remember what happened in Konoha after Kakashi took you there, as soon as you started singing near that lake all those male shinobi were swooning over you as though they had herd a sirens song"

The blond pales at this and shudders "How can I... As soon as I stopped singing they all broke out into an all out fight and there were jutsu's going everywhere, I was just glad that I could sneak away without them noticing..." she then sighs softly "It didn't stop them from following me around" when mutters as she watches as a few people enter the bar.

Kyuubi laughs a little at this as he slowly moves away from her, his hands letting go of her waist "Well I better go up to the office it seems as though two of our guests are already here" he says as he turns around to face Itachi and Kisami and bows slightly.

Both had been standing there for quite awhile listening in on the conversation they were having, they both then bow slightly in response. Naruka turns away from the small stage and looks towards Itachi and Kisami, it looked strange seeing them without their black and red clouded cloaks, it looked more strange seeing Kisami without Shimada on his back though she knew that he must still have the large scale like sword covered in a bandage somewhere. What looked more strange was that Itachi's eyes were their normal black colour instead of the sharingan red, then again it had been ages since she had last seen the two.

Kisami looks over at the blond "Didn't know that you could sing" he says to her as his mouth forms into a twisted smile, his shark like teeth could be seen.

Itachi directs his attention to Kyuubi "Hn... maybe if the meeting goes well without any problems she might be allowed to..." he then looks over at Naruka and takes in her appearance "That is if she wants to" he adds as he looks at her kimono.

Naruka looks over at Kisami with a small frown adorning her face "What's that supposed to mean?... unlike the other noble women from our time I'm not tone deaf..." she then smirks slightly as she looks at the shark-like man in front of her "I'd like to hear you sing fish face"

Itachi becomes more paler then what he already was "Don't you dare Kisami" he warns him as he then glares at the taller man

Kyuubi chuckles darkly at this and places his hand on the blonde's shoulder "Sure if everyone behaves themselves she can"

Naruka looks up at the red head and smiles brightly "Really?..." she then turns and looks at Kisami, her eyes growing a slightly darker shade of blue "You try and mess this up for me and I'll make you regret even living" she says to him before going back to her normal happy self.

For all of them it was strange to see such an emotion show on the girls face, normally they only saw her happy side but this was a first even for Kyuubi. By now more people had entered the bar and half the bar was full, most of them were young vampires but there were a few older vampires. Within an instant Kyuubi had vanished, though they had known where he went, just as he left Deidara and Sasori walked through the door arguing about how Sasori doesn't like to make people wait and if puppets or clay are better.

Upon spotting Itachi and Kisami, Deidara perks up as they walk over to them, as they get closer they spot a blond, blue eyed girl standing in front of them "Un... Itachi, who is your new friend?" he asks as he looks the girl over.

Naruka looks at him and raises a brow "Honestly how can someone forget me..." an innocent smile creeps across her face as she looks at Deidara "Especially after what I did to you"

Deidara instantly remembers, it was hard to forget about that incident, hell he even had nightmares about it for almost three months "You blew up my favourite pants and bedroom with one of my own clay bombs..un... And you had the nerve to let me take the blame for it... un."

The blond girl covers her mouth with her hand and giggles "Guilty as charged but as I remember it was your fault you took my favourite kimono and then totally ruined it when you went training in it, so I decided to get a little payback with two of your clay bombs"

Itachi looks over at Deidara and Sasori "We will be waiting until the others get here before we all go up to met Kyuubi-sama" he says to them both just to make sure that Sasori doesn't start to grow impatient and start rambling on about how Kyuubi was being rude in making them wait for a long time.

Both Sasori and Deidara nod and walk over to an empty booth while they wait for the remainder of their group, Itachi and Kisami soon join them. Between the four of them a comfortable silence grows, though it was uncomfortable for Naruka, it wasn't long before Kisami and Deidara started arguing all because of the way that Kisami was looking at him. It was strange to think that two full grown adults could bicker like six year old children no mater how long they haven't seen each other for it was only twenty minutes into the argument when the rest of the Akatsuki arrived, upon entering Itachi, Kisami, Deidara, Sasori and Naruka went to greet them all.

Naruka bows slightly as she stands in front off all seven members "Please if you will all follow me I will take you to see Kyuubi" she says to them as she leads them over to the elevator beside the bar.

They entered the elevator after it opened, it was large enough to fit them all plus maybe two more people, the blond female pressed the button for the third floor after the doors closed and they all waited for the elevator to stop, some of them were leaning against the crimson padded walls while those in the middle were standing still as they waited patiently. It only took a few minutes for the elevator to stop end open up into a large office with black and crimson décor, the sofa's were a soft crimson velvet set against the black carpet and satin cushions on the sofa's, the walls were also black with crimson trimming and crimson curtains covering the windows. A large glass oval table was placed in the centre of the room with black leather chairs on either side, a small screen in front of every chair. A desk was at the other end of the room, the wood of it was painted black, on top of it was a silver computer and keyboard with a neat pile of papers beside it.

Kyuubi could be seen sitting at the oval table, he then stood up from his chair and welcomes them as everyone took their place at the table apart from Naruka, she had walked over to a cabinet and took out two sets of eight wine glasses one for if they wanted to drink one and one for if they wanted blood. She then went around and placed the glasses in front of everyone. (Ok a few minutes are going to go past cause no point in going over the meeting they are just basically catching up on things going around Konohagakure nothing important really beside's I think its a pain to write about a boring meeting.)

The entire meeting went off without a problem, it seems as though once they all herd that Naruka was going to sing they also tried to behave themselves as much as she did because they had wanted to hear her. They were all now on their way down to the ground floor, by the time they reached the ground floor the bar was almost full. The members of Akatsuki had kicked a few of the younger vampires away from two of the tables in front of the stage and sat down though Kyuubi walked up onto the stage as the band stoped playing.

"Welcome everyone to The Kitsune Bar and I'm your host Kyuubi, I hope everyone is enjoying their new heaven... I don't want to see any brawls start in here, if you want to fight then I suggest you take it outside otherwise you wont live to see your next night..." upon saying this he chuckles darkly making all of the undead patrons shudder and not want to think about what he could do to them. "Now I wasn't going to have this person sing so soon but I promised a few friends I would let her and I don't want you all thinking that she will do this every night... This will be the first time that the undead ears get to hear such an enchanting voice in such a long, long time..." he then pauses for awhile as his red slitted eyes scan the entire room "I'd like to introduce you all to Uzumaki Naruka"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the young looking girl in the black kimono with spider web patterns walk on stage, they could all tell that she was human just by her scent but they could also tell that she had and still does partake in the drinking of a powerful vampires blood because his scent also lingered on her and they could tell it was the owner of the bar Kyuubi that owned the human girl, but what they couldn't figure out was how old she really was since the vampire's blood has made her look younger and live longer then any normal human should.

Naruka walked onto the stage, her bare feet softly hitting the hard wood stage, the back of her kimono dragging along the floor as she walked up to the microphone with her head low. As soon as she looked up everyone could see what she looked like properly and almost everyone would have stopped breathing if they could, all they could see was a young innocent looking girl with knee length blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was defiantly an angel amongst demons. She then turns her head around and nods to the band to inform that she was ready and that they could start, her hands slowly rise up and take a hold of the microphone as she waits for the right time to start.

_Hold onto me my love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid... Oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, even those who were serving the drinks to the patrons, while down in front at the tables Kisami's mouth was hanging open. Itachi was showing even more interest in the young girl, his lips forming a smirk as he started thinking about what her blood would taste like, even with Kyuubi's blood coursing through her veins he still wondered if she still tasted as though she was innocent.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Sasori was watching the performance with interest, just like everyone else in the bar his eyes never left the sweet temptress on the stage. Deidara on the other had was glad that he didn't place a clay bomb on her kimono when she had served him a drink earlier on in Kyuubi's office, is he had of done that then he wouldn't have gotten to hear her sing.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_you pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still your awake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

As soon as she finished everyone stood up and either cheered or clapped, a faint blush adorned her cheeks as she looked around at everyone, it was the first time that she was congratulated for it since last time her singing caused a large fight amongst hormonal shinobi teens and men. Slowly she got down from the stage and walked over to Kyuubi who was now standing over near the Akatsuki members once again.

By now it was three o'clock leaving only three minutes until the sun would rise, though the sun never killed them they always preferred to sleep during the daylight hours since they always stayed awake during the night, slowly but gradually everyone made their way out of the bar so that all that was left were the Akatsuki members.

Naruka looks at them all and bows slightly "Well I hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight but I'm feeling a little tired now so I will see you all next time there is a meeting or you decide to visit, excuse me" she says to them as she walks away and takes the elevator up to the second floor and heads to her bedroom.

Sasori looks over at Kyuubi "You were lucky to have found someone like her Kyuubi-sama"

Kyuubi looks at Sasori and reply's "Actually I found her after I turned all of you, Itachi may have once knew about her family before I killed them all"

Itachi turns his attention towards Kyuubi "So the rumours about you killing the Feudal Lord and the entire Uzumaki clan besides Naruka were true after all"

Kyuubi nods in reply "Yes I even got myself some more children in the process, I chose only the best amongst the clans in Konoha, all willing to obey their dear father even that copy ninja though he doesn't like to admit it... I had to get to them before Orochimaru did..."

Itachi nods in agreement "I'm glad I had turned Sasuke when I did other wise that fool would have, even if my foolish Otouto still doesn't see it"

Kyuubi slowly follows them to the doors "Yes well, I better not keep you any longer, I'm sure you are all wanting to rest, I hope we could do this again another time goodnight everyone" he says to them as he see's them out.

He then orders one of the servants to close the bar as he takes the elevator up to the second floor and walks to his and Naruka's bedroom, he then opens the dor and walks into the dark room, making sure to close it behind him. Walking over to the futon he see's Naruka's sleeping form and changes out of his kimono and into his yukata and slips in beside her under the silk sheets, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulls her closer to him as he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep beside her.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 2: (still working on the title for it)**

_Naruka wakes up to the sounds of screaming coming from all around the Uzumaki complex, she could hear the guards running past her room shouting orders even their screams as they were cut down in mere seconds..._

* * *

I'm not going to say sorry for how long this turned out cause well I had reviews to my masquerade story where people wanted it longer so I tried to make this one as long as I could but honestly I can only make them a certain length because then my brain sometimes stops thinking about what to put next... I'll even tried to make the second chapter just as long which hopefully it will be since I tried making the flash back have the same amount of paragraphs.

Don't get up me for the lyrics I used either I had to use what I could and well they were some of the ones I found.

I made sure that you all had to read more and if you don't like it then tuff no one is forcing you to read it though I will make Kakashi use his sharingan to force you to REVIEW tell me what you all think about my lovely new story. Do it now cause you know you wanna, if you don't you wont get anymore long chapters.

Nya... Ja Ne


	2. A Clan's Downfall

**Crimson Tide**

Ok I started this chapter while I was doing the first chapter, in other words I was doing both of them at the same time which means it took longer not just because I was doing them both at the same time but also because I had to do other things as well, like watch Bleach and Black Cat on Adult Swim whenever I can... though really I'm past the English versions of Bleach I'm up to episode 141 it just takes to long to wait for them to come out and I like watching the old episodes, though its a pain having to wait until the 27th to watch Naruto's battle with Deidara.

This is why I decided to try and do two chapters within two weeks that way people wouldn't have to wait for me to post the second chapter . Enjoy

Oh almost forgot these are the parings so deal with it; slight (maybe even a little one-sided) Naru/Kaka, Naru/Kyu the main pairing though is Naru/Sasu there will also be a little one-sided Ita/Naru.

Warning; there might be some slight character bashing in here, like my joke about Kisami. Sorry I'm sorry if you like Kisami.

Thank you everyone for your reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the lyrics in here but I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Clan's Downfall**

_Kakashi looked around the room he was staying in that was beside Naruka's bedroom, he could since the strange presence again, slowly he stood up, the silk sheets falling off of his lap and back onto the futon, his single grey eye now looking towards the blonde's bedroom. He was no longer wearing his jounin vest and hitai-ate over his scared eye though he was still wearing the blue mask over his face which appeared to be apart of his blue muscle shirt, his gravity defying grey hair sticking up more then normal. Stepping over the orange book laying on the floor he slips his feet into his sandals and pulls on his long sleaved shirt and steel plated gloves, walking over to the table near his bag he picks up his hitai-ate and ties it around his forehead making sure to pull the right side down to cover his right eye._

_Naruka wakes up to the sounds of screaming coming from all around the Uzumaki complex, she could hear the guards running past her room shouting orders even their screams as they were cut down in mere seconds. Quickly she got up, the silk sheets falling to the floor as they clung to her and got pulled off of her futon, walking quickly she opens the screen door and looks out at parts of the building. Smoke could be seen rising up into the night sky from parts of the buildings, the sakura garden in front of her room was littered with bodies of some of the dead and dying guards, their blood mingling with the colours of the flowers and grass. Everyone was running around the compound, all the servants, guards even clan members, either they were trying to help or they were trying to escape to somewhere safe._

_Kakashi quickly slips his orange novel in his back pouch and runs out of his room not bothering with the rest of his belongings, the carnage that the single person was creating had started not long after he had gotten out of bed to check Naruka's bedroom. He knew that the person that had been watching the blond was the exact same person that was creating all the chaos within the compound. _

_Without thinking about what is going on around them he see's Naruka standing in the door way to her room and grabs her wrist "Come on... Don't worry about everyone else, I have to get you out of here" he says to her as he pulls her forward._

_She stumbles slightly as Kakashi pulls her "Wait! not that way, there is a quicker way into the forest" she says to him as she pulls against him and pulls him down into the sakura garden, Kakashi looks at her and follows close behind her, allowing her to drag him. _

_The both make their way through the sakura tree's, upon reaching the wall a stone fountain comes into view with a large Koi fish carved from stone. Naruka reaches up to the fish and turns its tail down, stepping back the fountain slides across the wall to reveal a small door to a hidden passage way. _

_"So this is how you have been sneaking past me all the time" he mutters to himself as he looks at the girls back. _

_"No time to explain" she says to him as she ducks down and crawls into the passage, Kakashi following once she is in._

_Once they are both in the hidden passage the fountain slides back into place, making it appear as though there was never a small door behind it "Just follow close behind me" she says to him as she stands up straight and picks up a small lantern and lights the candle within it, picking up the lantern she turns around and looks up at Kakashi, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she realises how close together they are in the small space. _

_During her time with the copy ninja as her guard not once has she been this close to him, now being this close to him she could see his face clearly in the light, her clear blue eyes looking into his single grey eye which she now noticed seemed to have small bits of blue, her eyes then travel down to the dark blue mask covering the lower half of his face 'His eye look lovely... I wonder what he looks like without the mask'. Shaking her head of any impure thoughts she takes a hold of his hand and turns back around and leads him through the passage way, making sure to hold the lantern up in front of herself so that she could see where she was walking. _

_A small smile formed on the copy ninja's lips though it couldn't really be noticed because of the mask he was wearing, he had seen the blush that adorned the blonde's cheeks and he knew it was because of him 'She looks cute with a blush... I wonder if I can get her to blush again.' Shaking his head slightly he try's to rid his mind of any thoughts about the young girl 'I shouldn't think about that this isn't the time or place. I'm meant to be protecting her not trying to make her blush' he composes himself again as he holds onto her hand making sure that he doesn't loose his grip._

_After a few minutes of walking through the hidden passage Naruka slows down and stops once they come across to separate passage ways, she then looks from the right passage to the left passage. Before either of them could choose a passage to go down someone gets thrown through the wall on the left passage, causing the person to open a hole through the left passage wall. _

_Naruka turns away quickly, the lantern falling out of her hand as she bumps into Kakashi's chest, slowly she raises her head and looks up as him as he looks down at her "I think we need to get out of here quickly" he says to her as he picks her up "Just give me the directions" _

_She wraps her arms around his neck and blushes slightly "J...just keep g...going right" she says to him as he takes off down the right passage way._

_It didn't take them long to reach the end of the hidden passage, Kakashi slowly lets Naruka down until her feet are touching the ground once more, the blond quickly averts her gaze away from the copy ninja so that he doesn't see the blush adorning her cheeks. Stepping away from him she walks over to the dead end and pushes a small panel, the wall then slides forward slightly then slides to the left, creating a small door for them to walk through. They both then walk out from the hidden passage and into the forest on the outside of the Uzumaki complex._

_Kakashi looks around at the tree's then turns back around to face Naruka once again, they both stand there looking at each other in silence, the sounds from inside the complex had died down not long before they had left the hidden passage "It seems as though the massacre has stopped, we better get away from here though incase we were followed through the passage" he says to her as he turns around and crouches down slightly _

_"Are we going to go to Konoha to tell the Hokage?" she asks his as she grips her yukata tightly then climbs onto his back. _

_Kakashi nods his head as he stands up and holds onto her thighs tightly so that she doesn't fall "Hai... just hold on tight and it will only be a matter of minutes before we get there"._

_Naruka holds onto him tightly as he jumps up into the tree's and jumps from branch to branch, making sure that they don't get spotted like they would if they were walking along the forest floor or along the road leading from Konoha to the Uzumaki complex. The blond then slowly rests her head on his shoulder, she could smell a mixture of wild flowers and leaves coming from him and it made her feel relaxed. Yawning a little she closes her eyes slightly "Mmm... you smell nice Kakashi" she mumbles as she slowly falls asleep._

_A small blush appeared on his face at the compliment, he could tell that she had fallen asleep not long after she had said it, being this close to her he could smell the slight fragrance of waterlilies and sakura blossoms coming from her. He looked around slightly as he kept jumping from one tree branch to another but the presence of the person that had cause the massacre was not even following them 'It would be long until he notices that she isn't there anymore... not unless he is planning to come after her another time. The Hokage isn't going to like this especially since she is no longer going to receive money for it from the Uzumaki's. She should be safe within the village at least'._

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Naruka had woken up and Kyuubi was still asleep, normally he would wake up before dusk then wake her up. She decided to let him rest a little longer while she had gotten the workers to clean down the tables, bar top and glasses again before they opened, she looks over at the clock above the bar and see's that it was now just after six, knowing that the sun would have set by now she walks over the entrance and flips a small switch on and turns the small open sign around so that it no longer says closed. By now the live band had turned up, they were carrying in some of their equipment through the back doors and they were setting up once they were on the stage. 

Kyuubi woke up to find that Naruka was no longer in bed beside him, instead he woke up to find himself hugging the pillow she was using. Slowly he got up from the futon and walked over to his closet as he let his yukata fall to the floor around his feet. His black painted fingers running over the fabric of his kimono's, his hand then stopped on a black kimono with a gold embroided dragon around the bottom. He took it off the hanger and slipped his arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around his waist, he then picked up a small gold obi and wrapped it around his waist to hold the kimono in place. His hands then slowly reached up as he help a black ribbon between his fingers as he used it to tie his hair up, letting his bangs frame his face.

Once he was finished he made his way out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the elevator. It only took him a few minutes to reach the ground floor, stepping out of the elevator once it stopped he looks around the bar for the blond, he could tell that she had opened up the bar because there were a few vampires at the bar and at some of the tables already. He then eventually spots the blond talking to one of the humans that were taking orders, he could sense that the blood he had given her two weeks ago would soon be gone from her system. Over time she had gradually depended on his blood less until she could either go for a whole month or two weeks without needing more of his blood, when she first started drinking his blood she could only last a few days before she needed more of it.

A tall man enters the bar, half his face covered with a black mask while one of his right eye is covered with what looks to be an old hitai ate, his silver hair defying gravity. His eye forming in to an upside down u as he spots both Kyuubi and Naruka. Slowly he walks up behind Kyuubi.

"You know that's not going to work" Kyuubi says as he senses Kakashi's presence behind him.

Kakashi frowns upon hearing this, he then pulls an orange book out of his back pouch and opens his up to the current page he was at and begins reading it "Maa, maa Kyuubi-sama, your never any fun. How has Naruka been?" he asks as he turns a page.

"You should know me by now Kakashi, after all you have been serving me since I first attacked Konoha. As for Naruka why don't you ask her yourself, I'm sure she will be happy to see you again" Kyuubi says to him as he gestures towards to the blond.

Kakashi looks up from his orange perverted book towards the Naruka "Maybe later we should discuss some information in your office once our informant gets here"

Kyuubi turns his attention towards the silver haired man and nods his head "The target has no idea does he?" he asks as he folds his arms.

Kakashi looks back down at his book once more "No he only thinks that it is just a simple meeting about territory since some of the younger Konoha vampires have been caught hunting in the Sound territory".

Kyuubi nods his head "Well we can still give him permission to kill any of the younger vampires that don't obey the laws that the nine demons have set in place. So we can solve two problems in on night. Though if you don't mind me asking who is this contact of yours?"

Kakashi looks up slightly and ribs his chin "Hmm... you will know him once you see him. You might have also herd about him as well"

Kyuubi looks over at Kakashi once more before turning around "Well I hope you and your contact enjoy yourselves tonight, there might be a little performance. I have to get to some papers, but I will be keeping an eye on the bar so I will see you contact when he arrives" he says to him as he enters the elevator and presses a button, the doors closing not long after.

Kakashi walks over to Naruka, his eyes still looking at the words in the orange novel. Naruka was still talking to the young girl, neither of them noticing the man walking towards them. Once Kakashi was standing directly behind the blond his free hand slowly moves around the young girls waist, slowly pulling her towards him firmly and holding her there. At first Naruka thinks that it was Kyuubi behind her with his arm wrapt around her waist, but then Kyuubi never had the scent of wild flowers and leaves so she realised it couldn't have been him. A smile forms across her pink pouty lips as she realises who it was, gradually she turned around in the mans grip and looks up at the half covered face of her former body guard.

Slowly though her lips form into a frown as she see's that he is still reading the Icha Icha novels "Honestly Kakashi why do you still have to read this disgusting novels around me" she says to him as she takes the disturbing novel out of his hand and closes it before placing it back in his back pouch.

Kakashi frowns slightly a this "Maa, maa Naru-chan, why did you have to do that?... It was just getting to the good part" he says to her as he then moves his other hand around her waist so that he was now holding her even more firmly so that she couldn't move away from him.

"Really Kakashi your almost as bad as Ero-sanin. Besides why would you want to look at that thing when you have me standing here right in front of you... Surely I'm more interesting then that dull book of yours" she says to him as she cocks her head to the side, making her look even more cuter.

Kakashi looks up past her head slightly as he thinks about this 'She has a point there' his inner self then giggles pervertedly as he remembers what they had done once 'Much more interesting' he then nods his head a little as if agreeing with his inner self, a perverted smile forms on his lips though it could hardly be noticed due to the black mask covering the lower half of his mouth "Yes you are more... interesting, but when your not around I have nothing else to entertain myself with" he says to her as his grey eye looking her over.

Naruka looks at the silver haired ninja's face more closer before a small smile graces her pink pouty lips "Good, though you really should find someone to keep you away from readying that disturbing book" she says to him as she looks at his cloths.

Over the centuries his attire has slowly changed though he still wore things to show that he was once a ninja like his hitai-ate. He still wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face though it has changed colour from a once navy blue to a black mask. Though it was obvious that it was attached to a black muscle shirt that he wore underneath his other cloths. Now though instead of wearing ninja sandals he now wore navy and black sneakers, black pants with a pouch around his waist and left thigh. He wore a navy shirt, the sleeves reaching his forearms while a pair of steel plated black fingerless gloves covered his hands. It seemed like he still liked to wear some clothing to show that he was once a ninja of Konoha and that he could still fight if needed.

Kakashi looks at the blonde's kimono it seemed to him that she like Kyuubi still liked to wear the once traditional clothing even when the humans around them have evolved and changed with time, no longer wearing the traditional clothes anymore unless it was for an occasion or festival. The kimono that the blond was wearing was a sky blue that grew darker blue once it got closer to the bottom around the sleeves and legs of her kimono. A dark blue obi wrapped around her waist firmly embroided with swirls, while her kimono was embroided with branches fill of pink sakura blossoms. Her hair partially up in a bun with black chopsticks holding it up in place, a mixture of blue and gold beads hanging from three strings attached to them while the rest of her hair was loose in what looked to be a ponytail.

Kakashi loosens his grip around her waist "I do have someone but I only read if I have nothing else to do or if I'm bored" he says to her as he brings his hand up to pull at the neck of her kimono slightly since it was showing some of her cleavage.

Naruka runs her fingers over the edge of his mask so that her finger was lightly running over both the black material and his pale skin "Really? Who is this person?... Do I even know them?" she asks him

Kakashi's single eye forms into an upside down u "Of course you know him. I've been living with Iruka for thirty years now"

The blond looks slightly surprised at this "I haven't seen Iruka in ages. How has he been lately?"

The silver haired man opens his eye as his arms move away from her as he lets go of her waist "He has been fine, though he has been helping the others a lot recently" he says to her as he rubs his chin "I'm sure he will come around to the bar with the others eventually to come and see you"

It wasn't long before a raven haired man walked into the bar, his coal black eyes searching the patrons of the bar, looking for one person in particular. He was wearing black leather pants, a studded black belt wrapped around his waist, a long black coat hanging loosely from his as a plain navy muscle shirt could be seen clinging to his form while his black combat boots covered part of the legs of his leather pants. He eventually spots the tall silver haired man close to the back speaking with a blond haired girl, though he couldn't really see what she looed like properly. By the looks of it he could tell that the two of them were pretty close to one another.

Slowly he made his way over towards Kakashi, as soon as he got a bit closer to them he could see that the girl talking to the silver haired male looked beautiful, he could even tell that she was human though part of the scent that lingered on her was that of a powerful vampire, a vampire more powerful then Kakashi, Itachi and Orochimaru combined.

Naruka turns her attention towards the young raven haired male that had walked up to them. Looking at Kakashi it looked like he didn't even notice but then again he never did give it away. The blond then smiles slightly at the raven haired male as she looks him over, knowing instantly that he wasn't a threat even if he did look like he would kill anyone just for talking to him. Upon looking at him closer, she could instantly see that he looked like Itachi in some ways she could tell there were differences between the both of them.

As soon as the raven haired male looks at the girls eyes he gasps slightly, not once has he even seen someone with eyes as blue as the sky. As soon as he saw her smile he could see it reach her eyes, it made him wonder what he other emotions would look like if you saw them through her eyes. He was slightly curious as to if they were reflective like the sky was. Just looking into her eyes right this very minute made him remember what it was once like to look up at the sky during the day and how it would always change during the weather.

Eventually Kakashi's single gaze follows the direction where the blonde's blue eyes were looking, his eye forming into an upside down u as he see's who it is "Ahh Sasuke, your finally here" he then chuckles slightly as he notices how the raven haired male is looking at Naruka

Sasuke shifts his gaze over to silver haired male "Hnn...Your at a meeting early for a change. I wonder why"

Naruka looks over at Kakashi and giggles slightly "It might have something to do with what Kyuubi said to him" she says to Sasuke as she remembers the incident.

Sasuke looks back over towards the blond girl, a single brow raised "Really... Do tell"

Kakashi looks at the both of them and laughs nervously "Hey how about we go and meet Kyuubi-sama"

Naruka giggles again and waves off what Kakashi says "Kyuubi said that if Kakashi was late to a meeting with him one more time he will make sure that no one gives him any of those books that Ero-sanin makes and he will burn his entire collection"

Sasuke looks over at Kakashi again "So it's only the meetings with Kyuubi that your early... Well the least you could do is introduce me to your friend"

Kakashi looks back and forth between the both of them and sighs "Why does everyone have to gang up on me..." he mutters to himself even if the other two could hear him "Sorry. Sasuke this is Uzumaki Naruka, Naruka this is Uchiha Sasuke"

The blond looks over at Sasuke and smiles "I was wondering why he looked like Itachi... though he is clearly nothing like Itachi, which is a good thing"

The raven haired male looks at her and frowns slightly at hearing his brothers name "I thought that there wasn't any Uzumaki's left after they were all killed"

Naruka picks up on Sasuke's frown as she says Itachi's name "Oh so you don't like him either... Yes all the Uzumaki's were killed but Kyuubi did that so that I would only have one place left to go and that was Konoha. It seemed that Kyuubi wanted to turn some of the ninja there as well as make me his in a way"

Sasuke looks surprise that she picked up on his frown "Yes I think Itachi is a bastered" he then looks over at Kakashi to see if it was true.

Kakashi nods his head "She speaks the truth I was there when it happened since her parents where paying Tsunade for a body guard for her, which means that she should have taken over her fathers position once he died"

Naruka look over at both of them "You both better hurry and get to Kyuubi's office, you wouldn't want to make him wait any longer then what he already has to" she says to them as she waves her hands at them in a shooing motion "I'll be down here when you get back and you might be able to hear me sing again Kakashi" she says to him as she smiles.

At the sound of this Kakashi grabs Sasuke's arm and drags him off into the elevator, pressing the third floor button as soon as they were both inside the elevator.

Once the elevator doors close Sasuke looks over at Kakashi and gives him a strange look "What's got you all excited?"

Kakashi looks over at him, his eye forming an upside down u as he looks at Sasuke "She said that she was going to be singing tonight, it seems that Kyuubi finally gave her permission to sing once again so I want to hurry this up"

The raven haired male raises a brow at this "Why did he stop her from singing last time?" he asks his as he sticks both his hands in his coat pockets.

Kakashi laughs slightly at this "Because of how most of the male shinobi population reacted the first and only time they herd her sing"

Sasuke looks back towards the silver doors before looking over towards the crimson padded walls "How did they react?"

The silver haired male steps out of the elevator once it stopped and looked over towards Kyuubi at his desk, Sasuke doing the same once they reached Kyuubi's large office.

Kyuubi looks up at both of the males "The broke out into a large battle once she had stopped singing, she would have gotten hit by some of their stray jutsu's if it wasn't for Kakashi rescuing her" he says to them as he stands up "Pease take a seat" he says as he gestures towards the seats in front of his desk.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke walked around the large oval table and towards Kyuubi's desk, both taking a seat in the crimson velvet chairs. Neither one of them speaking until Kyuubi addressed the matter's that they were to talk about. A few minutes had gone past and the important topic had been covered, Kyuubi had been looking over some of the files that Sasuke had given him.

Kyuubi Finally looks up from the files and looks over at Sasuke "Well I think this matter should be brought to the public eye, tell Orochimaru that he is permitted to kill any of those who break the laws that the nine demons have created and that their deaths should be made public for all other vampire's to witness so that they will learn to abide the laws." he says to him as he stands up and moves away from the desk "Ok I will all those matters over how about we finish tonight up with a little performance"

With that said both Kakashi and Sasuke stand up from their seats and nod their reply towards Kyuubi then follow him into the elevator.

Sasuke leans back against the crimson padding as the elevator travels down to the ground floor "Kyuubi-sama if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Naruka known each other?"

Kyuubi turns his head slightly in Sasuke's direction "Honestly I have lost count, but I have been with her longer then both you and your brother have been vampires after all she does take part in drinking my blood in order to stay alive. If your wondering, I'm not holding her to me against her will, she can choose if she wants to belong to another vampire or not. She can even be turned into one if she wants." he then looks over towards Kakashi, a smirk forming across his lips "It seems that another has fallen for her charms ay Kakashi"

Kakashi looks up from the perverted orange novel, when he had pulled it out of his back pouch who knows. He then laughs slightly "She has this strange thing about her that attracts just about anyone to her, maybe its because no matter what she always looks innocent even when she has been around someone as demonic as you. Heh even someone like Itachi has fallen for her"

Kyuubi chuckles at this though Sasuke looks at both of them, a frown forming on his face as they both pick on him. He then rolls his eyes as both of them continue talking to one another about the various cold hearted people that have come across Naruka and have changed slightly because of her. It wasn't long before they made it to the ground floor, all three of them stepping out of the elevator one after the other. All of a sudden Naruka rushes up to them, her hands gripping Kyuubi's hands as she walks backwards while he walks forwards, it seemed as though the blond was really excited about something.

"Can I now... You promised and, and you never go back on your promises" she says to him as she pulls at the sleeve of his black kimono.

Kyuubi takes a hold of the girls hands and pulls them off of his sleeves, letting go of her hands he then makes a waving gesture "Go, go, honestly child you should stop getting excited about singing"

Naruka looks at him and pouts as she crosses her arms almost making it seem as though her breasts were much bigger then they looked (you know like how Tsunade folds her arms under her boobs, though she doesn't need to do it to make them large. Well its just like that), her cleavage slightly showing as the neck of her kimono slips a little, showing more of her neck and part her shoulder. All three of the males standing with her staring at her neck and what little of her cleavage that could be seen, a slight trickle of blood running from their nose's though with Kakashi you couldn't really tell because of the mask.

"Blame yourself about that not me..." Naruka reply's "Your the one that had forbidden me".

She then notices the looks on their faces and growls slightly before punching all three of them hard causing everyone to in the bar to stop what they are doing and look at the scene before them. Watching as a human punched three older more powerful vampires sending them into three separate booths, breaking the tables causing people in the booths to scatter before they get hit. After a few minutes all three of them slowly get up and dust themselves off, each one of them looking slightly dazed, a red mark marring their pale complexion of their right cheek's. While she was staying in Konoha at one time or another she had been trained by a few of the ninja's since they noticed that she had a large chakra reserve for someone that never trained.

"Who the hell taught her how to hit like that?" Sasuke asks as he turns towards Kyuubi and Kakashi.

"That would have been Tsunade. Once we noticed that her father and mother never wanted to train as a ninja in order to protect herself a few of us decided to help train her in case someone was to attack her" Kakashi says as her looks past Kyuubi and over to Sasuke as he answers his question.

"Though she rarely hits like that unless she is really pissed off" Kyuubi says before laughing slightly "Last time that happened she knocked out Kisami for two days, though he continues to torment her he has never touched her again"

Kakashi's single grey eye grows wide at this as he looks from the angry blond to Kyuubi "Really?... But a truck could hit him and he would never feel it"

Kyuubi laughs at Kakashi's comment about the large shark like man "Actually I think a freight train could hit him and he would sill be standing since she hits as hard as Tsunade... maybe even harder"

At this both of them start laughing while Sasuke looks at both of them as though they were insane since he has no idea who this Kisami person was, after all he never did like hanging around his older brother since he had turned him, for all he cared Itachi could rot in hell since he though of him as a bastered for slaughtering their entire clan except for him. To tell you the truth he had no idea who his brother hanged around or what their names were though it had become obvious that Kyuubi knows them and that it almost seemed as though he was like a friend to them, though in some way he did feel slightly connected to Kyuubi even if it was a slightly distant connection. He had no idea how connected he really was to Kyuubi though, though no one was going to tell the boy that Kyuubi was the father of all vampires or that he was the one that sired his brother.

Naruka looks at the three of them, anger shown clearly in her crystal blue eyes, darkening slightly almost like you could see a storm being contained within her eyes. She then raises her right hand and points to them "PERVERTS!" she yells at them and she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

All three of them stare at her as though they had never done anything wrong in the first place looking at her as though asking how exactly they were perverts, the patrons in the bar going back to what they were doing as though the incident had never occurred at all. Naruka then turns around, no longer wanting to speak to any of them for while, gradually she made her way over to the band on the stage and walked up the two steps, nodding to the band members as she then speaks to them about the song she is going to sing. A few minutes later their conversation ended, each one of them taking their position with their selected instrument while the blond walks up to the microphone, taking it in her right hand as she takes it off of the mic stand and moves it to the side.

The band started playing, a few beats into the song and suddenly they stop a piano playing a few keys, the sound of an almost angelic voice singing.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say your here and it's all over now_

After the second line of the first verse is finished, the beat then slowly picking up again as the blonde continues to sing.

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth blinds me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

Everyone within the bar watches as the blond that had caused a lot of commotion earlier was now singing beautifully like she was the other night. As usual it had caused everyone to become quiet not wanting to disturb he as if they were not worthy to speak while she was singing.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close you eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

During the chorus the music picked up as they drums and guitars could now be herd, taking over the place of the female that was playing the keyboard. Sasuke couldn't believe that the blond could sound so beautiful, never in his life has he heard anything like it before then again the people he has been around for his whole life never permitted such things. to Kakashi it seemed as though Kyuubi had made her into a caged bird all those years ago when he had forbidden her to sing in front of people, never allowing her to let others hear the sweet melodies that would come from her voice.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_and soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

This time both the drummer and the woman playing they keyboard with playing together for the second verse. Everyone hanging onto every word that Naruka was singing as if their very existence depended on hearing her voice, filled with innocents even though the song was nothing that an innocent person should be singing to them.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close you eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Her voice then slightly becomes a whisper as only the drummer is playing, the female that was playing the keyboard was now playing a violin.

_Fallen Angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen fore I rise to meet the end_

The female stops playing the violin so that only the drummer was playing along with the guitarist until slowly they both begin to die out. A slight pause afterwards before everyone applauds. A small smile forms from the soft pink lips of the blond as she places the microphone back on the stand and hops down off of the stage and walks over to Kakashi, Kyuubi and Sasuke.

"That was great, though it's a bit strange not seeing people break out into a fight" Kakashi says as his single grey eye forms into an upside down u

"That's because vampire's have more control over themselves" Kyuubi says as he looks at Naruka.

"Not bad... dobe..." Sasuke says as he looks away as if he didn't want to pay attention to them.

"What's that supposed to mean teme... I'd like to see you try, unless fighting is more your style. If so I would be glad to wipe that smug look off your face for you" she says as she raises her fist to him.

"Now, now Naruka..." Kyuubi says as he takes a hold of her wrist "I don't want any fights in or around my bar, I already have to pay for the damage we had caused earlier.

Naruka folds her arms as she raises a brow "I'm glad you and Kakashi are finally owning up to something you both have caused"

"Anyway, Sasuke why don't you stay here since you wont make it back in time before the sun comes out. I'm sure Orochimaru wont mind if you have a good reason to be away for awhile. I already have rooms prepared just in case so your welcome to stay, no one will bother you" Kyuubi says to him as he try's to convince the raven haired male to stay.

"Well I might go now, Iruka might get more worried then he already is" Kakashi says to them as he bows slightly and leaves the bar.

Sasuke looks over at Kyuubi, by now most of the patrons have either left or are leaving. He then looks over towards the blond, only to see that she was standing over at the bar talking to some of the waitresses "Hnn... I don't really care about what that snake thinks, he doesn't order me around. I'll stay"

"Good, good, I'll have Naruka show you to your room" Kyuubi says as he calls the blond over "Naruka could you please show Sasuke to his room, don't worry about me I will be staying up all day to get through some paper work" he says as he nudges them both towards the elevator.

Naruka gestures for Sasuke to enter the elevator first before she walks in behind him, pressing the button for the second floor causing the doors to close a minute after. An uncomfortable silence grew between the two as the elevator jerked to a start as it lifted them up to the second floor.

Sasuke looks over at the blond from the corner of his eye 'This girl is strange, she is nothing like the other girls I've come in contact with. She doesn't fawn all over a person, if anything she treats me just like any other person she knows. It feels kind of good that she doesn't try to do things for me to gain my attention...Hnn... Sakura and Ino aren't going to like that someone could gain my attention without even trying to impress me.' he thinks to himself as a smirk forms across his pale lips.

While Sasuke was in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that the elevator had stopped, instead he was to busy watching Naruka and smirking to himself. All of this seemed to have annoyed the blond as she tried to gain the raven haired males attention since to her it seemed like he was in a world of his own.

"TEME!" she yells at him for the fifth time in order to gain his attention as she wave her hand in front of his face.

"Hnn... what?" he asks as he finally snaps out of his daydream and looks at the blond haired women in front of him.

"Took you long enough teme, here I was thinking that you had a screw loose or something because of the way you were smirking" she says to him as she steps out of the elevator and into the hallway.

"Hnn... whatever, just show me to my room" he says to her as his face becomes passive once more before stepping into the hallway.

Both Naruka and Sasuke walk down the hallway past several doors before they both stop at a dark painted door. Thin elegant tanned fingers stretch out before grasping the wooden door handle, turning the knob and pushing it open "Here is your room. If you need anything then my room is several doors down, you can't miss it, it's one of only two rooms with double doors though mine have my clans symbol pained on them" she says to him as she turns to leave.

"Thanks..." the raven haired male mutters as he walks into the room, closing the door behind himself not even bothering to turn the lights on since he could see well in the dark.

Naruka smiles a little at this before she continues walking towards her bedroom, entering the room she closes the doors behind herself. Walking over to the faint glow of a candle she changes into her sky blue yukata and lays down on her futon, pulling the blue satin sheets over herself as she closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep, dreaming of the raven haired male. Sasuke looks around the room and a few candles near the futon light automatically, with the faint glow into the room he could see the yukata laying neatly on the futon. Changing into the dark blue yukata he lays down on the futon, pulling the navy satin sheets over himself as he slowly falls asleep, the blond haired female entering his dreams once he fell asleep.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 3:**

This preview will come up once I actually get some of Chapter 3 typed up so bare with me for now cause it will take awhile since I also have another story to update on as well. I'll update this part when I can.

* * *

Ok well this chapter I started to write while I was still doing the first chapter I wanted to submit it as well cause I wanted to see what people thought about it. If they aren't long enough for you then to bad, I think I kinda went over board with its length but I also cut out parts of the meeting, it was only the boring part really about what Sasuke's spying on Orochimaru has come up with but I might reveal what they were talking about in the later chapters who know... I will reveal it if I can come up with anything that might seem as though it was important for them to know. At the moment I don't really have a clue since well I'm making this up as I go along.

XP

I made sure that you all had to read more and if you don't like it then tuff no one is forcing you to read it though I will make Kyuubi force you to REVIEW with his sharingan so tell me what you all think about my lovely new story. Also if you want you can give me some suggestions about what I could put in the next chapters since I haven't really started on them yet and I'm always open for another persons suggestion or opinion. Hell if you have better song lyrics then please tell me since I can only make do with what I know.

Do it now cause you know you wanna, if you don't you wont get anymore long chapters...Just kidding.

Nya... Ja Ne


	3. Crimson Tide Auther Note

**Crimson Tide Authors Note:**

**Ok I'm just writing thi to say that I might not be updating for awhile, at the mement I cant think of anything to do for the next chapter and well I decided to have a little break for while... So just get over it I've made six chapters in total between both my story's in only a few weeks this month and well I want a break my brain can't think of these things all the time and well I can't keep forcing myself into setting dedlines for these chapters like I have been. So in other words I'm putting my foot down for awhile until I can gradually think of what to do for the next chapters. So basically I will still be updating but this time it will be taking longer then the past chapters. Simply put though I will either be to lazy or to busy to post as quick as usual.**

**I'll keep reading other peoples fan fictions cause well it gives me something to do on the weekends since I'm up to date with the episodes of Naruto and Bleach on youtube. I need to come across another good anime that I know I will watch and get interested in.**

**And yes I know that this authors note is exactly like the authors note in my Masquerade story appart from the spontanious little outbust about irrelivent information that I couldn't help myself with when I added it to the note.**

**Anyway before I finish this little note I will type one more line of information to allert you all.**

**I will be writing down things that I will spontaniously think of for the next chapters and hopefully I can come up with things from them.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Nya... Ja Ne**


	4. Drama In Konoha Part 1

**Crimson Tide**

Ok well I ran out of ideas so far for this chapter so I decided to make this whole chapter a flashback chapter so there will be nothing about the present, there might be a few of these spread throughout the story I'm not entirely sure at the moment it all depends on if I can think of anything to have them do in the present.

I'm starting to find some of the episodes of Shippuuden a little annoying because they are sad, like the part where the bastards kill Gaara and the recent one where Elder Cho dies reviving Gaara. I find it annoying cause I'm a big sap when it comes to things like that in some shows. Just goes to show I'm not always mean and nasty :p instead I'm just a moody girl with permanent PMS or so I've been told by my mum.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the lyrics in here but I do own this story.

**Chapter 3: Drama In Konoha Part 1**

---

_Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage, it wasn't that long ago that him and Naruka had fled the Uzumaki compound when it was being attacked. When they had first arrived at Konoha, the young blond was still asleep on his back, even now while he has standing in front of the Hokage she was asleep, it seemed that with the events of last night she had been tired out since by the time they made it to Konoha the sun was just rising. He had told Tsunade everything about the mission including everything that had transpired late last night, he could tell though that she didn't like this new information at all since it would cause allot of problems amongst the other Feudal Lords, since they might think that they specifically were being targeted._

_Tsunade looks up from the pile of papers in front of her, her elbows leaning on the desk, her fingers interlaced with one another as she leans over slightly on her desk. The information that the copy-ninja had told her running through her mind as she thinks about what to do, after a few minutes of silence between the both of them the busty blond finally speaks up._

_"I'll send an ANBU and a medic team to the Uzumaki estate to see if anyone else is still alive and to asses the damage. Hopefully there are more of the clan members alive apart from the girl" she says as she stands up and walks over to the sleeping blond._

_Kakashi pulls his orange covered novel out of his back pouch "Till then she is going to need somewhere to stay."_

_Tsunade brushes a few stands of hair away from the young girls face and turns around to face the silver haired nin "Your still guarding her though even if she is in the village, just keep an eye on her during the day, I may be able to see if anyone will allow her to stay with them until we can get everything sorted out" she then lets out a sigh as she makes her way back over to her desk, rubbing her temples._

_"Hai Tsunade-sama... Anything else?" the copy-nin asks just as Shizune enters the room_

_"No, I'll inform you if anything comes up and I'll send someone once she wakes up" she says to him as she looks at the pile of papers in Shizune's hands and frowns._

_Kakashi leaves the room in a puff of smoke, Shizune looks from the spot where Kakashi was then over to Tsunade_

_"Shizune, could you go and inform the council and tell them that I would like to hold a meeting" the busty blond asks as she looks around her desk for the bottle of sake that she normally keeps on hand._

_"Hai Tsunade-sama..." the brunette says as she places the papers on the desk._

_Just then the room grew silent as the Hokage and her secretary turn to face the blond girl laying on the lounge after hearing her groan. Slowly Naruka sits up, her hands raising up and rubbing her eyes slightly as she tries to rub the sleep from them. After awhile a pair of azure eyes open to see two women staring at her, the features on her face showing that she was confused. Before she could speak up though the older blond spoke first._

_"Ah so your finally awake, just in time to. I'm Tsunade and this is Shizune." she says as she slowly walks over to the young blond._

_Unfortunately before the young blond could speak a raven masked ANBU puffed into the room, startling the blond girl on the lounge. The Hokage turns to face the raven masked ANBU with a frown._

_"Honestly Sasuke next time use the door, you scared the poor girl" the busty blond says as she points over towards Naruka._

_The now named ANBU looks over towards the blond girl whom Tsunade was talking about "Gomen..." he says to her as he bows slightly, though not looking at the girl properly "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he asks as he faces the Hokage once more._

_"Hai, I would like for you to lead a team to the Uzumaki compound, it seems that last night it was attack. We are still not sure who did it, but I want you to take a med team just in case there are any more survivor's there, quickly report back to me once your finished"_

_Sasuke looks at the busty blond with a strange look. Just like most people he never knew much about the Uzumaki's since they kept to themselves most of the time, though what he did know was that the Uzumaki's were one of the more powerful clans in fire country even if they believed not to train themselves as ninja. Though rumours did go around that they trained privately as ninja to protect their clan, it was even said that they were once apart of Konoha and that their clansmen once train amongst the shinobi of the village. But rumours were just rumours no one knew if it was all true or not. To think that one of the most powerful clans in all of fire country was attacked in one night and more of less completely destroyed and almost wiped out._

_Sasuke bows once more "Hai Hokage-sama" he says as he quickly does a set of hand seals and exits the room in a swirl of leaves._

_Naruka looked over at Tsunade "Excuse me Hokage-sama, would it be alright if I have a look around Konoha on my own?"_

_Tsunade looks over at the blue eyed blond "Sure I don't see any harm in that, I'll send someone for you once Sasuke comes back. Then we can inform the council and hopefully find someone who will allow you to stay with them. I'll tell Kakashi that your awake as well, would you like him to show you around the village?" she asks the young girl as she sits back down behind her large desk._

_Naruka stands up and pushes the blanket further off of herself "No thanks, I should be fine on my own. If I get lost I can always ask for directions back here. Right now though I would like to be on my own to think about things" _

_Tsunade looks over at the young blond once more "All right, I'm sure that he will understand. If you need anything then just ask other then that just don't leave the village" she says to her as she goes back to the stacks of paperwork set upon the desk before her 'Damn paperwork will be the death of me' she thinks to herself making sure not to say it out loud for Shizune to hear her._

_Naruka bows slightly towards the Hokage and pushes one of the large wooden doors open enough for her to walk out of the room, the ANBU guards nodding slightly to her as she closes the doors. She nods slightly towards them and walks down the hallway away from the Hokage's office towards the front entrance to the building._

_Upon exiting the Hokage building through the front entrance she stop just outside the doors only to see that a few people have stopped to stare at her, all of them wondering who the young blond haired girl is. Naruka looks around at everyone, her sky blue eyes taking in the looks that everyone was giving her, her eyes then look down at the white yukata. A faint blush dusting her cheeks as she realises that she would need to buy herself a new kimono, she was just lucky to know that her mother and father kept an account here in Konoha that she could charge the items to._

_A soft sigh passes through her pink pouty lips as she starts walking, looking around at the buildings looking for the clothing shop. It wasn't long before she found it across the street from a flower shop. Though she had only been in Konoha a few times when she was younger she could still remember where some of the shops where that her mother had taken her to. Pushing the shop door open a small bell jingles above the door alerting the store owner that they have a customer. A forty year old brunette women steps out from a door behind the counter to see if she could help assist the customer who had entered her store._

_The brunette women stops dead in her tracks as she looks over at the young blond who had entered her store, her hazel eyes widening slightly as she instantly realises who she was "U...Uzumaki-sama, h...how may I help you?" she asks as she bows._

_A small smile forms on the young blonds lips "Please you don't have to be so formal..." She says as she walks up to the counter where the brunette woman was standing "If it's not to much trouble I would like to purchase one of the kimono's that my mother might have asked you to make for me awhile ago"_

_The brunette woman straightens herself up as she looks at the blond girl now standing before her "O...Of course, you don't have to worry bout paying for them though your mother has already taken care of the payment, I'll just go and get one of them for you. I'm sure you would like to change out of your yukata into something a little more appropriate"_

_A faint blush appears across her cheeks again as she pulls at her yukata sleeves slightly "That would be nice, do you by any chance have any slippers that might go with one of them, I don't really think that I should walk around bare foot"_

_The brunette woman bows slightly "Hai, I'll just go and get them right now I shouldn't be to long" with that the woman quickly walks through the doorway leading to the back room and looks for the young Uzumaki's Kimono and slippers._

_It wasn't long before the brunette woman came back out from the back room with a beautiful blue and purple kimono with a silver obi in her hands as well as a pair of purple strapped wooden slippers that had a four inch heel. "Here they are, would you like any help?" she asks as she hands Naruka the kimono and slippers._

_Naruka takes the kimono from the woman "I should be fine, I'll call out if I need help thanks" she says to her as she walks towards one of the changing rooms and pulls the red curtain across so that no one could watch her change._

_The young blond then undresses letting the white yukata fall to the floor and pool around her feet, she then pushes it aside with her foot as she slips the first layer of the kimono on and wraps it around herself making sure that the small strings were tied around her wait securely so that it doesn't come undone. She then picks up the second layer to the kimono and slips her arms into the sleeves, securing it around herself before slipping the last layer of the blue and purple kimono on before picking up the silver embroided obi and tying it around her waist making sure that it was in a bow at the back and that it would not come undone. _

_Once she was finished she slipped her feet into the purple wooden slippers, part of the kimono from her waist down being parted slightly so that part of her right leg could be seen, while the left shoulder of the kimono slipped down her shoulder slightly showing a bit more of her neck. Her hair was still done up, none of her hair was out of place, as though she had never had her hair like it when she went to sleep. The Uzumaki symbol on the back of her kimono could be seen clearly since it was in the centre of her upper back and it was large enough to be seem from a decent distance away from her._

_Naruka bent down to pick up her yukata, making sure to fold it up as she pushed the red curtain open and stepped out of the changing room, the store clerk looking over towards the changing rooms as she hears the curtain being pushed open, upon seeing Naruka stepping out of the changing room she drops the papers that were in her hands. The Blue and purple kimono made the blond girl look more beautiful and stunning, she was defiantly the type of young woman that could get any man that she wanted as well as make any other girl envious of her natural beauty._

_Naruka look over at the shop owner and smile slightly as she walks over towards her "Arrigato, the kimono is lovely. I'll come back for the other's when I can" she says to her as she bows to the brunette woman and leaves the clothing store._

_Once she exited the store more people around the street who had seen her walk out of the clothing store stopped what they were doing only to stare at the young blond girl, even some of the shinobi stopped what they were doing both the males and the females in the street. After all it wasn't every day that a beautiful girl was in their village that they didn't already know about. Naruka payed no attention to the people that were staring at her instead she turned away and started walking down the street once more, not paying attention to the change of the people that were looking at her since some of them had noticed the clan symbol that was on the back of her kimono, instantly knowing that she was of the Uzumaki clan._

_-To Be Continued-_

---

**Preview Chapter 4: Drama In Konoha Part 2**

This preview will come up once I actually get some of Chapter 4 typed up so bare with me for now cause it will take awhile since I also have another story to update on as well. I'll update this part when I can.

- - 

Sorry that this Chapter is short but I could hardly think of anything to put in here and well I changed it into a two part flash back so the next chapter will be similar to this and well I decided to make the tittle for the next chapter the same as this one, I'm not having a really creative day which might by why this chapter is short. So I apologise that this chapter is not as long as the last chapter though I was hoping to make this chapter longer.

Just so you know anything with the little star () symbol might not be spelt correctly since I might not spell certain Japanese words correctly. Its kinda hard when you don't have an internet hook up and well I'm using a laptop to write out all of my fan-fictions and well my mum doesn't like for me to use the internet even when I ask to use it. Lets just say she doesn't like anyone using the internet on her computer besides herself because she is weird and blames people for screwing up her computer when she is the one that does it herself since she has that much junk on it...

Anyway while I'm at my mums house I can only go onto the net to check my emails since that is all that she will let me do, pfft though while she is at work I do sneak onto fan-fiction and Gaia I figure I should be aloud to since I've caught my older sister on it not looking at her emails or eBay... bloody cow even try's to get up me for it. I'm getting slightly off topic aren't I. I can only update chapters during the weekends and maybe some of the holidays (I'm Australian we don't call them vacations so deal with it)

Oh and well if your wondering in this chapter Sasuke is still human and yes he is in the village when Naruka is there but he doesn't remember meeting her anymore. The reason for this will probably eventually pop up in another chapter... Though if your smart enough you might figure out why since I might haven given out a small hint. If you can't figure it out though then don't worry cause you will find out eventually.

No one is forcing you to read it though I will make Sasuke force you to REVIEW with his 'death glare' so tell me what you all think about my lovely new story. Also if you want you can give me some suggestions about what I could put in the next chapters since I haven't really started on them yet and I'm always open for another persons suggestion or opinion. Hell if you have better song lyrics then please tell me since I can only make do with what I know.

Nya... Ja Ne


	5. Author Note

**Important Note From the Author**

_**I hate to say this to everyone but for those of you who are reading this it's because the laptop that has all my stories on it including the recent chapter to my story Masquerade, it decided to not work for me. It seems that it might have been caused due to me installing a printer/scanner onto it. I needed to scan some of my drawings. This is my only guess as to why it is no longer allowing me into any of the programs on it.**_

_**This happened this morning before I wrote this little note.**_

_**I hate to say this but until I can get it fixed I wont be able to continue writing for awhile since it's the only computer in the house that I can write my stories on. Until it is fixed I wont be able to update any chapters at all, before you ask I have no idea how long that will be. All I know is that I wont be paying for it because techniqually it isn't my laptop it's one of my dads but since he doesn't use it he has allowed me to use it. He can't blame me either for stuffing it up because it's his damn printer/scanner's fault.**_

_**My Apologies for those who are enjoying my fictions so far,**_

_**SpunkyHellKitty**_


End file.
